Our ABC's
by RausllyChild
Summary: Ross and Laura's adventures during their time in kindergarten. RAURA ONE SHOT SERIES.
1. Aloha

"Laura, we're going to be late!" Ellen yelled from the kitchen in an effort to get her daughter out of her bedroom.

"Why do I have to go? I already know everything! Like that the sky is blue, and the moon is the sun in disguise." Laura said as she lazily walked down the stairs.

Today was Laura's first day of kindergarten. She always dreamed of this day. But now that the day had finally arrived, she doesn't even want to get out of bed.

Laura always felt like she never knew enough. She always had an urge to learn something new. It was what she did for fun.

"Here you go sweetheart," Ellen said as she gave her daughter the tiny backpack, "I promise you'll see me right when you get out of school."

"Why can't you come?" Laura asked confused.

Laura thought her mom, or dad, would be there with her. She didn't think that she would be alone.

"School is for the kids and not the parents," Ellen said as she hurried her daughter out the door and into the car, "Now let's hurry. I'm sure you don't want to be late on your first day."

…

"Mommy don't make me!" Laura cried out as she held onto her mother tightly.

"You'll be fine Laura," Ellen replied, "Look! There's your room and your teacher right there."

Laura watched as her mother and teacher talked about something she didn't understand. Since it was boring watching her mother talk, Laura decided to finally let go of her mother and walk around. She saw all these toys and other kids that looked happy to be reunited with their friends.

Laura didn't go to Pre-K. She stayed home and sang songs about every little thing she saw. Sometimes she hated not hanging out with kids her own age. Especially when her sister would be hanging out with her friends. So Laura's defiantly ready to make friends with the other kids. She was so excited that, well, her Laura side came out.

"Hi I'm Laura! We should be friends. Do you like singing? I like singing, and dancing! Can we dance?" Laura said eagerly as she tried to make friends with the group of kids.

The group of kids ran away from her to play with some different kind of toys. Laura was devastated. She just walked back to her mom, and held onto her tightly. She didn't understand how to talk to other kids her age. To be fair, Laura never had to talk to other kids her age. Once those kids ran away from her, Laura knew it wouldn't be good here.

"Hello, I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Laura."

"Well hello, I'm Stormie, and this is my son Ross. We don't know many kids here. Ross didn't go to Pre-K."

"Neither did Laura! I'm sure they'll be great friends. Isn't that right Laura?"

Laura got confused very quickly. She didn't know who this woman was or who the blonde boy was. She just held onto her mother even tighter than before, and hid behind her leg.

Ross didn't understand either. Yes he thought the girl had a pretty name and beautiful eyes, but he didn't understand why his mother was having him make friends with a girl. There were plenty of boys in the room that he could go hang out with right now. Instead his mother has him be friends with a girl.

Ross was never shy when he met someone new. Only if it was a girl would he ever get shy. His mother knew that. Which is why he didn't understand what was happening.

"Ross, why don't you go play with Laura." His mother said as she brought Laura and him to some toys.

Ross and Laura sat down by some toys as their mothers began to talk. For a moment, they wouldn't talk to each other. They wouldn't even play with the toys next to them. Laura started feeling a little bit awkward while Ross started feeling a little shy. After a while, Laura decided to start the conversation.

"My favorite color is red. What's yours? I bet I could guess what it is." Laura said.

Ross smiled at her and replied back. "No you can't. It's not a normal color like red."

"Are you sure? Because by what you're wearing, it seems like it's yellow." Laura said motioning to the clothes he's wearing.

Ross stared down at his clothes and start blushing. He was wearing a yellow shirt, khaki shorts, and yellow sneakers. He was wearing yellow. Even the backpack he had was yellow.

"Well, I bet anybody can see that your favorite color is red by what you're wearing." Ross said motioning to the clothes she was wearing.

Laura looked down at her clothes and blushed as well. She was wearing a red dress, a red bow, and red sneakers to show that she wasn't as girly as people thought. She was wearing red. Not to mention, her backpack was red.

Ross and Laura started laughing. They thought it was funny that they both liked to show off their favorite color. After a while, being the polite person he is, Ross soon realized he never introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Ross. Ross Shor Lynch."

"Aloha, I'm Laura. Laura Marie Marano."

"Aloha? What's that?" Ross replied with a confused look on his face. He never heard any of his family members say that.

"It means hello, and goodbye, in Hawaiian." Laura said giggling as she saw how confused Ross was.

"Wow. You're smart." Ross said astonished by how much she knew.

"So I've been told." Laura laughed as she held out her hand for Ross to shake. "Nice to meet you, Ross Shor Lynch."

Ross smiled and held out his hand to shake Laura's. "Nice to meet you to, Laura Marie Marano."


	2. Books and Bestfriends

"Mom, I don't like it when you do my hair." Ross whined.

"I thought you wanted me to?" Stormie replied to her son.

"But it's so boring just standing here." Ross looked towards the ground.

"Don't you want to impress Laura? That's the whole reason I'm doing your hair." Stormie said as she brought her sons face up to look at her.

Ross smiled and remembered what he said yesterday. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought that his hair was a complete mess. He wanted to look good for Laura tomorrow, so he asked his mom to make his hair look decent the next morning.

"Your hair is done anyway. Come on, let's go. I'm sure you want to see Laura." Stormie said as she brought her so outside and into the car.

…

"Ross!" Laura ran up to Ross and hugged him tightly.

"Laura!" Ross said as he hugged her back even tighter.

A few minutes passed by after the hug. Laura began to read her book while Ross played with some toys. He wanted her to come and play.

Ross thought it was weird that Laura loves to read. She could've been playing with toys like he was. Instead she was doing something Ross thought was boring.

"Why are you reading?" Ross asked as he scooted closer to Laura. "It's boring."

"Says the boy who doesn't know how to read. If you did, you would know how fun it is." Laura said.

"I can read!" Ross said as he grabbed the book from her.

Ross started pretending to read the book. He hasn't been taught to read yet. Nobody has in his class except Laura. When Ross found out she could read, he got an urge to learn how to read.

Ross never wants to disappoint Laura. He thought he did when Laura found out he couldn't read with her.

"What does it say?" Laura asked as she moved closer to Ross.

"Uh…why? You already know what it says." Ross replied nervously.

"Can you read it to me?

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Ross sighed and crossed his arms as he turned away from Laura. "Because I don't know how to read."

Ross got upset quickly. He always got upset whenever he found out he couldn't do something like somebody else. Just like Laura.

Laura could tell Ross was upset. She didn't understand why he was upset, but she knew it was something to do with the book. She wanted to help him, so she did the first thing that came to her mind. Read the book to Ross.

"Camilla Cream loved lima beans. But she never ate them. All of her friends hated lima beans, and she wanted to fit in. Camilla was always worried about what other people thought of her." Laura read. She grabbed Ross's attention right away.

"Today she was fretting even more than usual. It was the first day, and she couldn't decide what to wear. There were so many people to impress! She tried on forty-two outfits, but none seemed quite right. She put on a pretty red dress and looked in the mirror. Then she scream." Laura read but soon became surprised at Ross's reaction.

"Like our first day of school when we met, and like your red dress on that day. Do you also hate lima beans? Because I do." Ross said in an excited way.

"I don't like lima beans. And yes it's like our first day of school." Laura laughed.

Ross smiled while Laura smiled back. Laura felt a connection with Ross that she never felt before. It was strange. Whenever her and her mother read, she never felt what she just felt with Ross.

"You know what? I think you're my best friend." Laura said.

Ross smiled as wide as he could once he heard what she said.

"You're my best friend too." Ross replied back as he hugged her.

Ross as well felt what Laura felt. It was a confusing feeling. He never felt it with his siblings, and he was with them the entire time. Not even with his sister. She was even a girl just like Laura.

"Okay. I should probably continue reading." Laura laughed as she pulled away from Ross to look back at her book.

"You're still reading it to me right?" Ross said with a hopeful look.

"Of course I am. It's something we can do together." Laura smiled as Ross smiled back.

Laura continued to read to Ross. Ross was intrigued the whole entire time. They grabbed more books off the shelf every day until they finally ran out of books to read. Ross decided that it would be great if he brought his own books. Laura thought the same. They never stopped reading.

* * *

 **Can you guys guess the book reference? It's the first page of one of my favorite childhood books growing up. Do you guys have any suggestions for the rest of the alphabet letters? I will consider all.**


End file.
